The invention relates to a marking element for carriageways, comprising a cylindrical housing in which there is arranged at least one light source whose light issues through a flat boundary surface, flush with the carriageway, of a transparent part of the cover of the housing, wherein the light coming from the light source extends in the interior of the cover at an angle with respect to the boundary surface, which is close to the limit angle for total reflection.
In a known arrangement of that kind (see GB 966 357), there are provided light sources which are arranged in a rectangular frame, the irradiation direction being parallel to two sides of the frame. The holder for the light sources is fixedly connected to the housing. The cover which is separate therefrom is to be fixed by means of screws at predetermined bores in the housing in a defined position.
A disadvantage with the known arrangement is that the housing must be entirely precisely installed in order to provide the prescribed irradiation direction. Even if accurate assembly procedures can be presumed to occur, a predetermined installation direction for the housing is often in conflict with the wish to pass power supply cables which come from a given direction straight into the housing.
The invention avoids the above-indicated disadvantages in that the light source is mechanically connected to the cover which can be connected to the housing in different angular positions.
A particularly simple structural configuration of that concept provides that, for releasably connecting the cover and the housing, there are provided conical clamping rings which can be clamped against the inside wall of the housing by screws arranged rotatably in the cover.
The features according to the invention make it possible for the housing to be mounted in any desired angular position, in particular in consideration of easily feeding in the cable, while nonetheless achieving the desired light irradiation direction.